


Some Things: Steven Grant Rogers

by stanclub



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boxer Steve Rogers, F/M, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanclub/pseuds/stanclub
Summary: What if Steven Grant Rogers didn’t grow up sickly and frail? What if he grew up in a different era with technology and treatments that could have helped his various ailments? What if Steve didn’t need the serum to get his sculpted body and incredible strength?





	Some Things: Steven Grant Rogers

 

  * Steve has asthma. He had scoliosis as a kid, but it disappeared with age. He had a few bad illnesses, chicken pox, bronchitis, but nothing that ever kept him down for long.
  * He’s a late bloomer. While most guys his age were hitting growth spurts, he’s stuck in his small body willing the puberty gods to bless him already. He watches his best pal Bucky grow into his new body and Steve can’t figure out if he’s jealous or in love. He definitely appreciates his friend’s new figure, that’s for sure.
  * Puberty hits him hard one summer in high school. He shoots up to a whopping 6 feet, loses his scrawny frame and begins keeping weight. He gets back to school in the fall and it’s like he’s a new student. Where he was invisible before, he’s the shiny new toy now. Girls and guys alike can’t seem to hide their attraction to Steve and while he’s a little nervous under all that attention, he’s able to adjust to it.
  * He loses his ma during his junior year of high school. He’s helped through it by Bucky, of course. “I’m with ya ‘til the end of the line, Pal,” he had said. Steve moves in with the Barneses officially.
  * He spirals. He starts fights because he’s angry and can’t harness it any other way. He’s pissed off ay the world and he sees someone bullying someone else and he sees red. Sees his version of god bullying him and taking his ma away. Punches and punches and punches until he can’t anymore. He takes whatever he can get his hands on to help with the pain- both physical and emotional. He says it’s not a problem but it’s definitely a problem.
  * Bucky intervenes. Bucky breaks up a standard Steve fight in an alley behind the movie theater but instead of punching the opponent, he punches Steve; hits him square on the jaw. Steve stumbles back and Bucky follows, looming over him as best he can with the limited height difference. “Fix your shit Rogers. This ain’t you. You’re turning into exactly what you hate. Maybe take up boxing to get your agression out but cut the bullshit right now or we’re done.”
  * Steve cleans himself up and takes on boxing. He’s actually pretty good. It turns into an obsession and he excells into an actual ring. His coach and his gym supporting his matches and beaming with pride when he gets the knockout. He always gets the knockout.
  * He saves his winnings and gets his own apartment. Nothing against the Barneses but Buck was right and Steve DOES need to fix his shit. He starts therapy and goes at least once a week. With that and boxing and the help of his friends, Bucky especially, he works through the grief. Gets through the pain. Stays clean. He is good.
  * His boxing coach suggests he check out some other forms of fighting. Even suggests Tai Chi. Steve gets into the calming martial arts. Does yoga. He loves yoga.
  * He gets a dog. Adopts her from the shelter. Loves her and spoils her and treats her like a human child. Names her Petunia and calls her Petey for short.
  * Guys nights are a thing. They go to the bar and shoot the shit, discuss their weeks and their lives and it feels nice to have normalcy. They get hit on a lot too. Steve doesn’t drink, but he gets drinks bought for him by women all the damn time. He passes them along to Bucky and Sam, but thanks each woman who sends them regardless. He dances. He has FUN.
  * He meets you at the bar during one fateful guys night. Another woman had bought him a beer but you watched and saw him pass it to the man on his left before tossing the other woman a quick wave.  _He must not drink_ yourealize, and you order him a water with lemon. You deliver it yourself. He’s practically in love with you from the moment he realizes what you had done, the simple observation meaning more to him than you could understand.
  * It’s not a one night thing. It’s a couple nights that turn into a couple more then an every night kind of thing. He’s the BEST boyfriend. Your mom loves him. Your dad loves him. He’s kind, considerate, thoughtful, and he does all the laundry. You want to marry him.
  * You marry him. It’s beautiful, and there’s even an extra chair left open for Sarah, who’s presence could be felt throughout the ceremony and throughout the day. It was perfect.
  * Steve liked to sit outside on the porch thinking and drawing from time to time. It’s one of those nights, with sweltering heat and the melody of the crickets, when he realizes how far he’s come in his lifetime. He’s proud of his life and the work he’s put in to obtain it. He whispers, talking to his ma. “Thank you,” is all he says.



**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, it's important to note this is my favorite photoshoot Chris ever did. Secondly, I love every bit of this. Third, feedback is real nice, and fourth, find me on [tumblr](http://stanclub.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
